


Heat

by anna30148



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna30148/pseuds/anna30148
Summary: Tony and Bruce find Steve in the throes of heat.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, if you squint
Kudos: 9





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts and decided to post it. Very open-ended, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

Heat.

Heat everywhere.

It was around him, _inside him_ , suffocating with no release.

He writhed on his bed, trying to comfort himself to no avail.

It wouldn’t _stop_ . _He couldn’t make it stop_.

It was hot and painful. He felt like he was being torn apart from the insistent pain radiating throughout his body.

He didn’t know what was happening and he couldn’t call for help. He was stuck with no help or release, sweating and in pain. And he didn’t know what to do.

* * *

It was Tony who ended up finding him, twisting and turning, clutching his stomach trying to alleviate the pain. Everyone had been worried about him because they hadn’t seen him all morning, which was highly unusual. Add that to JARVIS alerting them that he hadn’t left his room at all, they knew something was up. For someone who usually slept in late (like Tony or Clint), this wouldn’t cause any alarm, but for someone who was up and ready at 6:00 every morning (like Steve), something had to be wrong. And _boy_ was something wrong.

Tony didn’t expect to find Steve in the midst of heat when he came to check up on him, nor did he ever expect to hear Steve desperately trying to call for help while moaning in pain. So, Tony did the only thing he could think of, he tried to calm Steve down and then he called Bruce (with an order to be discrete and to bring a med kit). With he and Bruce being the resident omegas, Tony felt that Steve would feel safer with another omega in his nearby proximity. Tony also did not know what to do besides send out soothing pheromones to the struggling omega, having never seen someone in this amount of pain from heat.

* * *

Once the elevator let Bruce out on Steve’s floor, he knew exactly what was happening. Steve’s whole floor smelt of fertile and distressed omega so Bruce ran as fast as he could to Steve’s bedroom where the smell was the strongest.

“Hey Steve, can you hear me?” Steve’s eyes were clouded with fever and all he could do was moan in pain. And when Bruce went to check his pulse, Steve leaned into the touch and grasped his arm. Bruce tried to pull away, but Steve would not let the only thing that seemed to have lessened the pain go away. Bruce instructed Tony to get some pain meds that Steve would not burn through from the med bay and as Tony left, Bruce just patted Steve’s head and tried to calm him down.

* * *

Steve could smell two people ( _omegas_ ) come into his room, but their faces and voices were drowned out from the pain. One smelled like motor oil and coffee and the other, ink and paper. Both were sending pheromones his way, which did little to appease the ache inside of him. The book-smelling one reached for him and his touch helped ground him the tiniest bit, so Steve refused to let his hand go. Even as he felt resistance, he held strong. He sensed the motor oil and coffee omega leave the room, but he couldn’t care much because the heat was starting to become unbearable and, eventually, he felt himself lose his grip on consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any additional tags you think I should add!


End file.
